To evaluate the efficacy, safety and tolerability of monotherapy GP-47779 versus placebo, administered IV up to seven days in patients with refractory partial-onset seizures with or without secondarily generalized seizures, who are undergoing an inpatient presurgical diagnostic evaluation for epilepsy surgery.